


【哈德】回航

by kingdomlegal33



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Drarry, M/M, Top Harry Potter, 失忆, 架空AU, 身体残缺
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdomlegal33/pseuds/kingdomlegal33
Summary: 哈利在十年前的大爆炸中丧生，德拉科原以为他永远不会回来。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 开头部分场景借鉴了《战斗天使阿丽塔》但不是它的AU。

D从五颜六色的垃圾堆里钻出来，甩了甩滴着汤汁的黑发，不在意地把它们向耳后抹去，从垃圾堆里拽出一个鼓鼓囊囊的袋子。  
  
这里是上城区的垃圾场，每天都会有各种华丽的垃圾从巨大的看不到尽头的输送管道里汹涌地落下。这些对于上城区来说无用的东西，却是下城区居民的宝藏，D从这些“垃圾”中找到了一个装满水果的皮袋。在他看来，这些水果还好的很呢，一个个鲜艳有光泽，让人忍不住地想要大口咬下去，体会一下鲜有的汁液在口中爆出的快乐。  
  
但上城区的人认为这样的水果有些过熟了，果肉趋于软烂，不被那些含着金汤匙的人所喜欢，所以它们会被无情地丢弃。  
  
D最喜欢上城区的人奢靡浪费，那意味着他们可以有机会吃到更多的好东西。D单手把皮袋的口扎紧，往上轻轻一抛，稳稳地扛在肩上。他必须在这个时候打起十二分精神，来自上城区的完好食物是下城区的“饿狼”争夺的头号目标。金银器具被D像垃圾一样踢到一边，这些东西无法贩卖，就连黑市都不敢持有，被巡警抓住可就一命呜呼了。  
  
最重要的东西永远是干净的食物、水和医疗用品，但有的人会有更高的追求——书。  
  
D在不远处的垃圾山边上找到了褐色蓬松卷发的女孩，她叫赫敏·格兰杰，穿着肥大的男士短裤，裤边越过了她的膝盖，露出沾着泥和灰的一截小腿，上身是用在这里找到的柔软毛巾缝补拼接成的粉紫相间的短上衣。  
  
在一片灰色的下城区，赫敏爱极了彩色，无论如何都要穿它们。此时，她像任何一个喜欢花哨东西的女孩一样，她才18岁。  
  
他在破旧的飘着煤灰的小屋里醒来，第一眼看到的就是赫敏，不足十岁的女孩褐色的双眼亮得像星星。这个眼神牵动了D的记忆，让他直接愣住了，他开始回想自己怎么会到这儿来，但他什么都没有记起来。他的大脑一片空白，不知道自己是谁，不知道自己几岁，也不知道自己来自哪里，经历过什么——他没有右手臂，额头上有一道狰狞的疤。  
  
格兰杰夫妇是这一片的医生，当然他们不可能拥有医师执照，一切知识和技能都是从在垃圾堆里捡回的书本学到的，他们的女儿从能走路起就掌握了这项技能——扒垃圾堆。  
  
赫敏把战利品上的污渍擦干净，塞进随身的玻璃珠链条的小包里，“今天找到的好东西好多，我的包都快塞不下了！很多书明明完好无损，我不明白为什么那些人要丢掉它们，他们太不尊重知识了！”  
  
“而他们丟得越多，你就能收获越多。”  
  
“是！”赫敏气鼓鼓地说道。她走上前去，踮起脚，把D的外衣后颈往上拉了拉，“你让它露出来了。”  
  
“哦，是的，谢谢。”D不自在地转动了一下脖子，蹭了蹭贴着脖子的衣领。他的后颈处有一个灰绿的印记，大而精致的花体字母D，由此，他有了现在的代号，但D从未放弃寻找自己真正的名字。  
  
他不喜欢这个标记被人看到，这等于是直白地告诉他人，他来自上面。下城的人可能会互相仇视，但他们永远有一个共同的敌视目标，那就是上城人。上城人的所有快乐和奢靡的生活都是建立在下城人的痛苦之上的，在科技如此发达的今天，他们更喜欢压榨下城的劳力而不是使用机器，优越感是由比较而生的，有人愈痛苦，有人愈舒心。  
  
“走吧，哥，今晚可以给我的克鲁克山饱餐一顿了。”  
  
“好吧好吧，即使我挨饿，也一定要让你的猫吃饱。”  
  
“我不会让你挨饿的！”  
  
D不知道自己的年龄。X星的人普遍可以活到300岁，就连体弱多病，得不到很好的医疗和养护的下城人都可以活到250岁以上。年轻人外貌在18岁就会停止变化，人们的青壮年时期可以有将近两百年，直到200岁才会开始缓慢地衰老。所以失去记忆的D并不知道自己多大，他经常自嘲自己已经199岁了，可以做赫敏的老祖宗。  
  
但在赫敏看来，D永远是一个18岁的大哥哥，只是现在看来，他们是同龄人了。  
  
D看了看天上耀眼的那颗明星，他知道那是上城的监控器，它像一只无处不在的魔眼，时刻盯着下城的一举一动。任何的罪恶都暴露在它的视线之下，但它却一言不发，只做一个冷漠的旁观者。上城不在乎下城是不是治安稳定，只在乎有没有劳工去干活，向上面输送源源不断的能源。  
  
今晚的运气很好，没有人会选择在今晚惹事。赫敏跑在D的前面，从屋子后面的杂物堆里刨出一个猫窝，在里面扔上一个有一小块腐烂的苹果，被突然窜出来的已经看不出颜色的姜黄色大猫叼走。  
  
“爸爸，妈妈，我们回来了，”赫敏推开破旧的门，用门边挂着的一块湿毛巾抹了一把脸，“时间不早了，我们必须尽快把东西收拾好。”  
  
D跟在赫敏后面，拉上门给克鲁克山留下一条可以通过的缝隙，等它蹿进来才把门带上。格兰杰夫妇看上去只有二十岁左右，但他们的精神状态却很差，眼底泛着青色，一脸愁容。D问道：“发生什么事了？”  
  
格兰杰夫人深深地叹了口气，把围裙从身上取下来，坐在一边不去看他们。赫敏扑过去坐在她的边上，拦着她的腰，问：“出什么事了，妈妈？我们今天晚上还出发吗？”  
  
赫敏有些紧张，她怕家里计划了十年的计划在即将看到终点的时候夭折。监控眼十年调试一次，两百多年来这个规律从未改变过，那颗“明星”暗淡的五分钟，是他们唯一可以爬进垃圾管道，通往上层的机会。  
  
“老山姆那边说价格涨了，因为通货膨胀。原本四个人的价钱现在只能付两个人的名额。”格兰杰先生说道，“我们打算让你们去。”  
  
“不，我不需要，”D立刻上前一步，“你们不能把名额浪费在我身上，你们需要它！”  
  
“可我们三个让谁留下来呢？”格兰杰先生反问，“赫敏期待了十年了，她一直在等这个机会，我们不能让她失望。”  
  
“不！”赫敏尖叫起来，“我不要你们为了我而牺牲自己！你们已经等了好几个十年了！”  
  
“我们没有牺牲，敏，”格兰杰夫人亲昵地叫着赫敏，语气却是强硬的，“爸爸妈妈也会上去的，只是等下一个十年而已，这不算什么。这一片的人需要医生，我们不能就这样一走了之，你留下来什么用都没有，你必须走。至于你，D，你来自上面，现在是你必须回去的时候，帮我照顾好赫敏。”  
  
D没有说话了，他没有想到会突然面对一场至亲间的别离，虽然格兰杰夫妇不知道他的年龄，却一直把初来乍到懵懂的他当做自己的孩子对待。但他总归算是个外人，他们却把名额让给了自己，这让他无所适从，觉得是自己抢了他们的机会。  
  
但他不能说，如果他们一家三口有两个名额，又该让谁留下？他们不可能让赫敏留下，夫妻二人无论谁孤身一人，都会面临无尽的寂寞和痛苦。  
  
D在心里说着抱歉，他不能让这对夫妻等待十年，有任何机会，他都会把他们接上去。  
  
赫敏又哭又闹地不肯走，格兰杰夫人对D使了个眼色，D心领神会去房间拿了几件旧衣和必备的食物，再把嗷嗷乱叫的克鲁克山粗鲁地塞进刚捡回来的皮袋里，用完好有力地左臂从肩部锁住赫敏，把她强硬拖出了房间。  
  
赫敏知道到了离开的时候了，她并不是不懂事的小孩，只是实在感到悲伤和命运的不公才会忍不住哭闹一场。她没有在D的臂弯里挣扎，而是任由他拖着，口齿不清地带着哭腔喊着“再见”。  
  
D用外套把赫敏裹得严严实实，来到垃圾管道出口附近的一个涵洞里，他注意到这里除了他们还有十几个看上去不到二十岁的年轻人，从他们茫然又惶惶的神色可以看出他们是真的青少年。这里没有一个真正的成人，这很不寻常，总不可能所有家庭都正好缺那一份或两份名额的钱。  
  
赫敏在D的身边席地而坐，坐在靠近出口的位置借着远处硕大的照明灯的光线翻来了随身带着的一本书。上城又叫霍格沃兹，它从下城分离出去，至今已经有一千多年了。从格林德沃统治时代开始，下城人的地位遇上了第一个转折点，后来到了里德尔统治时期，他们的地位又经历了垂直下滑，直到谷底。  
  
没有一个从下面上去的人没有动过杀死里德尔的念头，但以后他们往往会忙于维持生计而全然把这件事抛去脑后。里德尔是谁？有我今天的晚餐重要吗？传言五十年前出现了一对波特夫妇，他们公开反对里德尔，建立了以推翻里德尔统治为目标的志愿军。但结局毫不意外的又是一场悲剧，波特夫妇没过几年就被里德尔借故除去了。  
  
后来发生了什么，赫敏就不得而知了，她只知道那四十五年是最黑暗的四十五年，下城的人活得还不如阴沟里的老鼠。最近几年的情况没有那么糟了，这也是赫敏放心让父母留下的原因。  
  
人群后面有人吹了一声口哨，“所有人都闭上嘴！时间快到了，现在按照身高排好队，高的站前面，矮的站后面，我给出信号之后所有人都有序地全力跑过去，掉队的我不管！”  
  
虽然对老山姆颇有微词，但没有人敢在这个时候抱怨什么，都按照要求排好了队，D和赫敏暂时分开了，他们之间隔了七个人。  
  
“准备——跑！”山姆的口令还没有完全报出，他本人就率先跑了起来，D在心里咒骂他是个阴险的老东西，同时不忘落后几步把赫敏抓到自己的身边。  
  
赫敏张着嘴被D牵着奔跑着，带着些微臭气的风从她的嘴巴和鼻腔灌进肺里，她感到一阵阵恶心，但这个时候可没有时间给她吐个昏天黑地的。  
  
管道内湿滑的液体泛着酸味，浸湿了年轻人们的鞋子，即使D的身手非常不错，赫敏也会担心他一只手能不能很好地攀爬。幸运的是，这条管道输送过一代又一代的“偷渡者”，它的内部被好心的前辈增加了一些便于攀登的设施，比如垂直转弯处恰到好处的一节短钢筋，可以握，也可以踩。  
  
老山姆一直没有说话，跟在他后面的所有人都是第一次经历这些，并不知道这是不同寻常的。按照往常，老山姆通常会在这个时候说一些注意事项，告诉他们名额费并不是爬这个肮脏的垃圾管道的名额——这个管道谁都可以爬，而是上去以后办理假的身份证明的钱。有了身份证明，他们就可以去一些商店打工了，也可以去一些不在乎仆人出身的灰色家族里做帮佣。  
  
但山姆不会再说这些了，这是他做的最后一笔生意，是无本买卖，是一场骗局。上面的所有人都知道，两年内上城与下城之间将建立起真正的互联通道，两个分离多年的地界即将重新合二为一，因为里德尔死了，现在是邓布利多的人在掌权。但下城的人对这些一无所知，老山姆想了各种方法把父母们骗离孩子们的身边，打算在上去的第一时间把他们卖掉，然后拍拍屁股拿着巨款走人。  
  
爬上管道的下一秒就有人控制不住地吐了出来，来不及看一眼那没有被任何灰尘遮蔽的璀璨星空。D抬头望着天，看着这十年里从来没有见过的景象，感觉到了熟悉。他应该躺在某个空阔的屋顶，感受着凉爽的晚风吹过他们额前的发，用手指将星星连接成星座，让终端机记录下他们拥吻的时刻。他们？他们是谁？D突然感到一阵怅然若失，他有一种伸出双手把怀抱填满的冲动，但现在的他并没有双手。  
  
“过来站好！”山姆不等他们吐完，粗鲁地拎着他们的领子让他们在墙边一个个站好。在山姆粗糙肥大的手碰到赫敏的脖子之前，D想也没想地去把山姆的手打了下来，D说道：“不要碰她，她会站好的。”  
  
山姆从来没有想过会有人对他不敬，毕竟这些下面来的小崽子从来都是要仰仗他才能在上城扎根下去。他犯起了职业病，用力地推了D的肩膀，而D也没有闪开。宽大的外套从D的右肩处滑落，露出了他空空如也的右臂，老山姆震惊又后悔地瞪大了眼睛，在地上啐了一口痰，“妈的，是个残疾。”  
  
D感到了一丝丝的不悦，绿色的眼睛闪烁着危险的光，但他又很快闭上眼睛，把自己想要施以暴力的念头压下去。赫敏对着老山姆凶狠地吐了一大口口水，骂道：“把你的嘴巴放干净点，你这个该死的杂种猪！”  
  
好！他要让这个不知道天高地厚的小丫头知道，到上面来以后要学会低头做人！老山姆没有搭理赫敏，他已经在心里盘算好了要把赫敏卖给谁了，斯内普博士一向出手非常慷慨，只要能干好活，他并不挑人。但即使是这样，上城也没有人会去斯内普博士的实验室当助手的，因为据说他是个十足的变态。至于这个少了一只手的残疾哥哥，就卖去决斗场当开胃菜好了，那里可不会遵守残疾人保护法。  
  
赫敏和D被关进了某个集装箱里，运向不知名的地方。赫敏对D小声地说：“他们要把我们带到哪去？爸爸说一上来就会有人给我们办身份证明，但是他到现在都没有提过。你说，我们会是去办证明的路上吗？”  
  
D摇了摇头，直白地说出自己心中的想法，“我想，他不会给我们办了。”  
  
“那怎么办？”赫敏惊慌地说，“没有办法找工作的话，不出三天我们就会饿死。如果被食死徒抓到没有身份证明，我们甚至直接会被枪决！”  
  
“走一步看一步吧，别担心，赫敏，”D摸了一下赫敏乱乱的头发，“现在，让你的宝贝猫出来透一口气。”  
  
“哦！我差点把它忘了！”赫敏从皮口袋里把克鲁克山拿出来，可怜的猫在垃圾管道的时候就已经被臭晕了，经过赫敏新一轮的摇晃才悠悠转醒，然后吐在了赫敏的手上。“啊！老天，好恶心！我刚才没吐现在都要吐了。”  
  
集装箱里闷热潮湿，还混杂着猫的呕吐物的气味，但他们还是互相靠着睡着了。他们的前路是一片迷雾，不知道未来的方向，更不知道前面还有没有路，但即使是万丈深渊，也不能回头了。  
  
醒来的时候，D发现赫敏不见了。他的宽大外套被脱掉了，只剩一件贴身的黑色背心，显露出他结实的肌肉形状和线条，白皙的手臂躺在他的左侧。D不喜欢这样，他不习惯没有衣物遮住他的右肩的样子，更不喜欢没有布料可以遮住他后颈的“D”。他不知道自己为什么会有一个这样的文身，也不知道D是不是代表了他的名字或者家族，来到上城本应该是欣喜的，但D却总觉得别捏，好像是……他不应该以这样的姿态出现在这里似的。  
  
山姆推开门走了进来，手上拿着一大袋钱币，他是做黑产的，从来都只收现金，沉甸甸的金钱拿在手上的感觉也让他踏实又兴奋。他手里的这个残次品终于卖掉了，山姆打量着D，暗暗道着可惜，如果他不是缺胳膊少腿，绝对可以卖到更好的价钱。  
  
“我妹妹到哪里去了？”D站起来问道。  
  
“卖了。”山姆看到黑发的年轻人握紧了拳头，手臂上的青筋暴起，连忙蹿出了屋外，隔着门喊道，“你也被我卖了！想要报复我，先看看你有没有命活下来吧！”  
  
山姆心有余悸地往外跑，他绝对要快点消失，说不定这个残次品真的有命活下来呢？他快步地走着，但却不敢跑起来，怕在这里冒犯到什么有钱有势的人，那样他也会成为开场赛的玩具了。入口处，山姆看到飞行器在大门前面缓缓落下，那是十年前的初代火弩箭，因为波特，它早就火遍了上城，现在已经出到了十一代。还在用初代的只会是马尔福先生。  
  
果不其然，一个金发的年轻人从上面下来，他看上去不到二十岁，但实际上已经四十六岁了，不过，在人均寿命300岁的上城，他仍然是一个年轻人。他的头发短短的，像是刚刚修理过，柔顺地泛着夺目的光泽。但马尔福先生的脸色却并不是很好看了，他被朋友拖出来散心，但这是违背他的意愿的，他的提案还没有通过，韦斯莱处处和他作对，上下两城的通道不能就这样贸然打开，两边的人民都没有做好准备。  
  
他看了一下手表，不知道韦斯莱这次会在多场之间之后赶到。自从哈利死后，罗恩就像疯了一样地针对德拉科，所有德拉科同意的，他都反对；所有德拉科不认可的，他都竭力赞成，只要德拉科一出门娱乐，罗恩准能去把他的活动搅黄，然后叫道：“德拉科·马尔福，你给我记住，你必须守寡到死！”  
  
该死的，他并没有打算出去鬼混，那些只是必要的社交！但韦斯莱铁了心地不让他接触任何陌生人，就连老朋友布雷斯和潘西，韦斯莱也对他们严防死守。韦斯莱的神经质行为直接导致了他本人连初恋都没有过，四十几岁的老处男。当然，在韦斯莱疯了之前，他也是个三十几岁的老处男。  
  
没有人会比德拉科更思念哈利·波特，波特是所有人的英雄，把他们从里德尔的罪恶统治之中解救出来，但是他却是德拉科一个人的丈夫。除了冰冷无情的政务系统，没有人知道他们已经登记结婚了，但他却在一场爆炸中丧生。德拉科嘲笑自己，韦斯莱说的不错，他既是鳏夫又是寡妇，是马尔福家的家主也是法律司副司长，但唯独不是他自己。  
  
地下决斗场的开场赛一直以来都是暴力无趣的，他们总是喜欢找一些毫无还手之力的罪犯或是下城来的偷渡者当开胃菜。有人喜欢这些，扭曲的欲望总是要找一个方式释放，不然会增加犯罪率。  
  
他坐在了最好的观看席上，但眼睛却看着桌上的小甜点，任何东西都比残酷的赛场好看。德拉科在十五岁之前曾经幼稚地喜欢这些，但现在不再是了。  
  
D想冲出去把山姆揍成涂在地上的一滩烂泥，他不能才刚刚上来就把赫敏弄丢了！女孩脾气坏，肯定不愿意向这些耀武扬威的草包上城人服软，她会被怎么样？D简直不敢想那个场面。在他急得团团转的时候，紧锁的门又被打开了，D冲过去想要给带头的人来一个锁喉，却被扎进了一管针剂。不到三秒，他的意识就开始模糊，糟了，赫敏……  
  
不知道过了多久，D在无休无止的喧闹声中转醒，他躺在一个四方形的宽大擂台中间，四面梯形的看台上坐满了疯狂喊叫的观众。太扭曲了，D觉得自己连一个展品都不如，就像一个待宰的牲畜，这样也能让人兴奋吗？他试图抬起手臂，却发现自己的胳膊软得像棉花，腿也是。不知道那些人给他注射了他妈的什么东西，在山姆遭殃之前，他马上就要被揍成烂泥了！  
  
尝试了几次都毫无作用，D渐渐地绝望地放弃了，人们已经在为职业选手欢呼了，而他让自己平躺在冰凉的地面上，目光随意地指着一个方向。  
  
那里……有一个人，他一定是某个权贵，坐在最好的VIP包厢里，面前的玻璃清晰地几乎让人看不出来那里还有东西阻隔着。坐在里面的人随意地用手心撑着下巴，无神地看着面前的桌子，他似乎对下面发生了什么丝毫不感兴，但D却突然对他产生了好奇。他为什么看上去那么忧郁和憔悴？他这样的公子哥应该永远是油头粉面嬉皮笑脸的。他游离在这个世界之外，对周遭的一切都毫不关心，灰色的大眼睛低垂着，那里死水无波。  
  
但那和自己有什么关系呢？D放空了自己，视线模糊起来，他不再聚焦去看一个和自己毫不相干的人。观众的呼声又高了一层，那个职业选手已经做好热身，摩拳擦掌地走上赛台。他的绰号被大声地呼喊着，像是什么狼什么虎，俗不可耐。俗不可耐？这样的词是从他的脑袋里冒出来的吗？D感到奇怪，按照他的性格，他不去注意一个名字或其他什么东西的风格是不是高雅，但这个词就这样冒出来了。  
  
现在，所有观众都把目光投向了看台，包括VIP包厢。D感觉到耳鸣，他又快要晕倒了，在失去意识之前，他听见玻璃破碎的声音，然后有一个声音大喊着，“停下！停下！我把他买了！”  
  
是谁，要买谁？D带着这个疑问陷入了黑暗，他不知道能不能再有机会得到答案。  
  



	2. Chapter 2

D听见了自己的呼吸声，他还活着。但很明显，他待在一个会让人十分舒适的地方，身下柔软的床垫说明了一切。他从不知道睡在一张像样的床上是什么感觉，他已经睡了十年的硬木板了，在那个煤窖旁边，有一个可以遮风挡雨的小屋子就已经算不错了。  
  
他恢复得很好，虽然已经很长时间没有进食，但却是这么长时间以来睡得最好的一觉。D开始打量这个房间，它很大，有一张非常宽大的床，屋内的布置以浅灰和墨绿为主，装饰非常简单。距离床边一米不到的距离放着一把扶手椅，里面窝着一个人，是D在失去之前见过的那个VIP。难道是他把自己买了吗？  
  
“你好？”D不确定地问道。  
  
VIP像是没有睡熟一样一下子惊醒，他的目光几乎没有经过茫然的过度，一下子就锁定在了D身上。VIP面无表情地看着他，但眼神里却翻滚着炙热的岩浆，有浓烈直白的感情在里面汹涌作祟，他动了动嘴唇，想要说些什么却又停下了。  
  
“你好，先生，是你把我买了吗？”D又问了一句。  
  
VIP突然站起来，把身后的椅子撞翻在地上，所幸地面铺着柔软的地毯，没有发生任何不好的事情。VIP似乎生气了，他怒气冲冲地看着D，让他不知道自己做错了什么。但既然主人一句生气了，他作为刚被买回来的仆从没有道理还在床上舒服地坐着。所以他掀开被子下了床，赤脚站在地毯上，那是他从未体验过的触感。另外，他还注意到自己被换上了一件丝绸的睡衣，暗红色，除了袖口有一个金色的狮首以外没有其他多余的装饰。袖长和裤长出奇地合适，从上到下都刚刚好。  
  
德拉科看着眼前的人茫然的样子，再看到他空荡的袖管，再也绷不住岩石一样的表情，转过身去哭了起来。他用力咬着自己的手背，直到那里渗出血迹才控制住自己的情绪，老天，他甚至不能大哭一场，一个第一次见面的陌生人突然在自己面前嚎啕大哭也太奇怪了，那样的第一印象德拉科不要它出现。  
  
D看着自己的老板背对着他一下一下地抽动着肩膀，不知道为什么他突然情绪崩溃，就连自己都被这样的悲伤感染了。但即便如此，他还是要不合时宜地问一问赫敏，“先生，如果是你把我买了的话，我可以为你做任何事。只是我还没有上城的身份证明，我的妹妹和我分开了，我必须先找到她，我们可以一起在你这里做事。”  
  
“你叫什么名字？”  
  
“呃？我没有名字，他们都叫我‘D’。”他不确定这样说会不会不讨人喜欢，但仍然选择实话实说。  
  
“我给你换个名字，从今天开始你叫‘哈利’。”德拉科仍然背对着哈利说道。鬼知道他是怎么控制住自己，装作若无其事的样子给哈利取他本来的名字的。他去往另一个房间，简单地收拾了一下自己的脸，该死，并不是很帅，有黑眼圈，眼睛又红又肿。  
  
哈利接过德拉科扔过来的一张透明卡片，在他左手接触到的一刹那，卡片上出现了几行亮蓝色的字迹——哈利·波特，46岁。旁边是一张照片，和自己几乎一模一样，但他的额头上有一个闪电型的长疤，而自己没有。原来自己会被买下是因为和这个哈利·波特长得非常相似，那么他没有名字的事情不但不会让人讨厌，反而是一个优势，替代品没有拥有自己的名字的必要。  
  
“谢谢，”哈利说道，“但是我妹妹——”  
  
“你妹妹我会派人找到的，有你们昨晚上车的监控，找一个人并不难。”  
  
“好，”哈利松了一口气，“我该怎么称呼你，先生？”  
  
“我叫德拉科·马尔福，你叫我马尔福就行，不要称呼‘先生’。”  
  
“好……马尔福。”哈利不确定地说，他不确定直接称呼老板的姓氏会不会不好，毕竟上城的人都脾气古怪，但既然这是他自己要求的，那就这么做吧，希望马尔福不要太喜怒无常。  
  
德拉科离开房间后就冲进了观影室，这里的隔音很好，哭得再大声都不会让哈利听见。他到底做错了什么，为什么哈利会完全失去了记忆！他完全不认得自己，重新回到了两个陌生人的状态。但他又是幸运的，他本以为哈利在那场大爆炸中被炸得连一个碎片都找不到。哈利回来了，虽然少了一条胳膊，但那根本不算什么，除了大脑，身体的任何部位斯内普都可以造出来。  
  
德拉科曾经无数次质问自己为什么不去死，幸好他没有死，死人永远没有机会和哈利重逢。巨大的狂喜之后是巨大的悲伤，迷失的十年里，哈利有了自己的故事，他有了一个妹妹，和自己毫无关系。那个妹妹……真的只是妹妹吗？他要把那个女孩找回来吗？他好怕自己已经成为过去式了，他还不知道那个女孩的年龄，十年里他们可能连孩子都有了。那他要怎么办？  
  
他颤抖的手指无法按上终端机，他不想有人告诉自己，哈利已经删档，开启了下一局游戏。不论怎样，他还是先去找斯内普比较好。  
  
哈利在房间等了一会，并没有等到老板回来。处处都透露着怪异，霍格沃兹的人都喜欢买一个仆从回来让他睡在自己的床上，然后让他直接叫自己的姓氏吗？哈利觉得这不像是对待下人的态度，让他有点紧张。  
  
起床已经有一会了，哈利感觉到了明显的饥饿，他犹豫了一下还是出了房间，想问老板要一点东西吃，虽然这样的举动实在有些不把自己当外人的嫌疑，但是他已经快要饿死了，在死亡面前，其他的一切都不算什么。  
  
整栋房子里都不见金发老板的身影，哈利索性直接去了厨房，决定自己做一些东西，却发现桌子上已经摆好了午餐。哈利已经搜索过整栋房子，很多东西都是两人份的配置，但却只有一个人使用的痕迹，所以应该并没有厨师住在这里，这些食物可能是外面买来的。哈利坐下，大口地咬了一口牛排，艰难地咀嚼着，这真是出乎意料的……难吃和硬。  
  
难道霍格沃兹的食物都是这样的吗？哈利虽然从不挑食，也已经习惯了吃粗糙的食物，但上城的优渥生活就这？他失望地倒掉了盘子里的东西，自己去厨房重新做了一份，奇怪的是，餐具和调料的位置出奇地顺手。  
  
哈利不知道自己的马尔福老板什么时候回来，但他已经开始感觉到度秒如年了，他不敢想象自己不在的这段时间里赫敏是不是正在某个地方流逝着自己的生命。他左等右等，最终决定自己去找，只穿着睡衣和拖鞋就往门外冲去。  
  
“一路平安，波特先生。”  
  
哈利回头望去，大门处传来机械的道别声，分辨不出男女。他狐疑着又向门内走去，同样的声音再次响起，“欢迎回家，波特先生。”  
  
这间屋子把他认成了另一个人，这让哈利很失落，他宁愿不要有任何声音向他问好，就当做他不存在，也不想自己被抹杀，套上另一个人的虚假身份。可即使两个人长得再像，智能系统也不应该把人弄错，可能是马尔福先生重新设定了程序，让这栋房子把他认定成“波特”。  
  
看来哈利·波特对于马尔福先生来说非常重要，但这样重要的人怎么可以随便找人替代？哈利感到一阵酸涩，自从来到上城，他的共情能力似乎变强了，他不知道自己是在可怜波特先生还是在可怜马尔福先生。但他们一个已经去世，另一个有钱有势，更可怜的明明是自己吧。  
  
头顶上传来飞行器的轻微轰鸣声，哈利的头发和衣角被气流吹起，空荡的右袖直接被吹得垂直飞在身后。他看到德拉科稳稳地将飞行器在门前的草坪上停住，“咔嚓”一声，驾驶舱的门打开，向上抬起，露出一个盖着浅金色法丝的脑袋。  
  
“哥哥！”哈利还没有看到德拉科从飞行器上下来，就被一把抱住了，赫敏像一只松鼠一样用额头蹭着自己的胸口。  
  
哈利和赫敏拥抱了一下，紧张地上下检查了女孩完全没有受伤才放下心来，他有很多话想要询问赫敏，但他应该首先感谢德拉科，“先生……马尔福，谢谢你把我的妹妹带回来，你是怎么找到她的？”  
  
德拉科僵硬地坐在驾驶舱里，面色苍白地看着他们抱在一起，那种爱护的表情，德拉科没有想过有一天可以看到哈利对别人流露。他摸了摸口袋，想要点一支烟，但是又想起哈利不喜欢这个味道，他需要重新戒烟了。这感觉真不好受，德拉科用力锤了一下操作盘，他感觉自己眼角又要有东西流出来了。  
  
哈利从不会让他受委屈，但现在，才一天德拉科就无法忍受了。不，还需要再忍忍，别那么任性，你还没有搞清楚状况，不是吗？哈利能回来就是天大的好事。  
  
“马尔福？”在德拉科走神的时候，哈利已经来到了驾驶舱边上，他把头探进去，几乎是贴着德拉科问道，“你怎么了？”  
  
“没什么，有点累，”德拉科飞速地用袖口擦了一下自己的眼睛，关闭了启动开关，从飞行器上走下来，“我正好有事要去一趟我的老师家里，正好发现她在那里做学徒，闹着要找自己的哥哥。所以我问了一下，认为她很有可能是你的妹妹，姑且先带了回来，是她就好。”  
  
看到他的老板是一个热心肠，哈利悬着的心稍稍放了下来，“你的老师是一个什么样的人？你就这样把赫敏带过来会不会不好？毕竟他……或她是花钱买了她的。”  
  
德拉科想告诉哈利不要再三句话不离那个女孩了，可是他说不出口。  
  
“不会，我的老师是一个……很不错的人，”德拉科干笑几声，“但你可能不会这么觉得。”  
  
“不论怎样，我都需要感谢你。”哈利带着赫敏，跟着德拉科回到房子里，郑重地说，“你买我回来需要我做什么？我可以做任何事。”  
  
德拉科简直想冷笑，想要让哈利·波特做任何事可从来都不容易，现在把一个叫“赫敏”的女孩带给他就可以轻易做到，这太可笑了！从前他想要让哈利做他不愿意做的事的时候，往往都要在床上求，虽然他知道这只是哈利的小情趣，但他还是心态失衡了。  
  
“任何事？”德拉科冷酷地说，“你现在代替的是哈利·波特，而我是他的丈夫，你应该清楚自己需要履行什么义务。”  
  
哈利整个人都傻掉了，一分钟之前他还觉得马尔福先生是一个热心肠的人，现在却提出这种要求。在下城时，他一直都知道有一些吃不上饭的年轻女孩会用此类方法去治安官那里换取少得可怜的食物，但从不知道在上城霍格沃兹，男人和男人也可以结婚，也没想过自己也有机会面临这样的抉择，可他甚至没有右臂，并不是一个完整的人。  
  
“你在说什么！我哥才十八岁！”赫敏大喊着把像木桩子一样站着的哈利推到自己身后，“我就知道你们上面的人都不是什么好东西，谁知道你都已经多大岁数了？！”  
  
“十八岁？”德拉科好笑地反问，“那你多大？”  
  
“你什么意思？”这次轮到哈利站在赫敏身前，他说道，“她是真的十八岁，不要打她的主义。”  
  
“准确的说，我还有两个月才十八，是真正的未成年人，就算我是偷渡者，也可以把你告死！”赫敏抓着哈利的衣摆，威胁着说。  
  
德拉科反而松了一口气，这个女孩的年纪真的很小，哈利和她第一次见面的时候，她可能都不足十岁，他们是单纯的兄妹关系。德拉科看了一眼桌子，又绕到厨房走了一圈，出来后说：“你自己做了东西吃？我做的不好吃吗？”  
  
哈利脸红了起来，他不但觉得不好吃，还把那些东西倒了，但这些居然是老板亲自做的。但他很快就不再羞愧了，因为马尔福先生做这些都是另有图谋，都是在献殷勤！  
  
见哈利不说话，德拉科也不为难他，他对自己做的东西什么味道还是有数的。现在，他需要给哈利量一下精确的尺寸，然后带给西弗勒斯，让他做一条仿生手臂给哈利。他知道西弗勒斯对哈利的态度一直很矛盾，在哈利离开之前，他对哈利的态度一直都极其恶劣，但那场大爆炸之后，西弗却也差点崩溃了。德拉科还没想好怎么告诉西弗当下的情况，只能谎称那条仿生手臂是给自己的朋友做的。  
  
“来，跟我上楼来。”德拉科说着，向楼上卧室的方向走去。  
  
哈利不由自主地摸了一下自己的屁股，感情上，面对他长相精致气质忧郁的老板，哈利并不介意做这种事，但他并不知道马尔福先生介不介意放弃在上面，况且赫敏还在这儿……  
  
“我不同意！”赫敏喊着，“我说了我会告你就真的会告你！”  
  
德拉科也生气了，他不想这个突如其来的妹妹插足自己和哈利之间，他报复性地喊道：“好啊，那就在这里吧，哈利，把衣服脱了！”  
  
“我哥不叫‘哈利’，你不要随便给他取名！”  
  
就在赫敏要跳起来握住餐桌上的刀叉时，屋子里的报警器开始疯狂地鸣叫，闪烁着可怕的红光，赫敏惊魂不定地向哈利跑去，问道：“这是怎么回事？”  
  
“我也不知道。”哈利说。  
  
“是一个老朋友来了。”德拉科面色不善地说。  
  
一阵飞行器的巨大轰鸣声靠近了，可见来人将速度提升到了最高档，在接近屋子的时候才被防御网挡了下来。外面有一个男人大声地喊道：“马尔福，你给我滚出来！听说你昨天买了一个男人，又把斯内普的女学徒给抢了！我现在不杀了你就是对不起哈利！”  
  
哈利的心颤了一下，又是这个名字，所有的事情都在围绕这个名字发生。  
  
“那是谁？”赫敏问道。  
  
“啊，我的一个老朋友。”德拉科讽刺地说。  
  
门开始被踢得哐哐响，“德拉科·马尔福，十年里你憋坏了吧，一个还不够，你要两个！一个男的不够，你还要一个女的！你别忘了哈利是因为谁才会回去的，如果他没有回去，他还完好地站在我们身边，而你在背叛他！我罗纳德·比利尔斯·韦斯莱这辈子就耗在这件事上，都不会给你背叛哈利的机会！”  
  
哈利看向了自己的老板，这个在几分钟之前才刚刚提了过分的要求的马尔福先生，他在背叛真正的哈利·波特……但他看上去却并没有因为这样的指控而生气。哈利看到他胸口明显地起伏了两次，似乎是做了深呼吸，再加上他紧握又放松的拳头，应该是决定了什么事。  
  
“赫敏，可以拜托你帮我开一下门吗？”德拉科说道。  
  
赫敏犹豫了一下，门外的那个男人看上去是要杀人，但……好吧，这事和她无关。赫敏大步走上前去，刚把门打开了一个缝隙，就被劈头盖脸地骂了一顿，“你还好意思过来开门？让马尔福滚出来！他是个不要脸的懦夫，居然躲在女人后面，如果你还知道廉耻，现在就离开这里！”  
  
赫敏知道这个姓韦斯莱的人是误会了什么，但她仍然感觉到生气，上城的人除了斯内普博士以外都是疯子吗？“你骂错人了，这一切都和我没关系，请你给我道歉！”  
  
“道歉？我还要给你道歉？”罗恩难以置信地冷哼，“好吧，我现在不跟你多说，等我杀了马尔福再来解决你，你先让开——哦，斯内普博士也来了，他应该是找被马尔福抢走的女学徒了，应该就是你吧！”  
  
看见斯内普博士黑色的飞行器在缓缓下落，赫敏窘迫地后退了几步，她认为斯内普非常不错，是一个专心学术研究的人，她不想让被斯内普误会自己在这场闹剧中扮演了什么重要角色。  
  
罗恩趁着赫敏走神的时候，像一条灵活的鱼一样，滑进了房子，“他就是你买的男人吗？”等到哈利转过头，罗恩和那双熟悉的翠绿眼眸对视上时，他已经说不出一句话了。  
  
斯内普把飞行器在草坪上停好，他没想到德拉科去自己那里一趟就趁他不注意把自己的新学徒拐走了。本来他并不对一个下城人抱有多大的希望，只想让她打打杂，但想到这个女孩非常聪明，又很好学，甚至已经掌握了一些医学基础知识。他不能就这样放弃这个好苗子，于是想了想，决定还是不体面地亲自来找。  
  
斯内普推开半掩着的门，不悦地说：“德拉科，我从没想过你会这么不礼貌，你甚至都没有和我打个招呼就带走了我的学徒。这位先生，你——”  
  
德拉科看着愣在门口的两个人，无奈地扯一扯嘴角，看来他并瞒不住任何事，人都来齐了。  
  
-  
  
德拉科把哈利带进观影室里，然后锁上门，独自一人下来，“我不认为他应该在现场，他失忆了。”  
  
“失忆？”罗恩问道，“怎么会这样？就算他失忆了，他也有权知道一切！”  
  
德拉科看了一眼斯内普，希望他可以给自己提供帮助。他是有私心的，他不能接受哈利把他全然忘记的事实，难道哈利不再爱自己了吗？德拉科不想让哈利被迫接受一个又一个故事，那样他所知道的，所体会的，都是别人灌输给他的，德拉科只要最真实的东西，一点假都不要掺。他要一个真正的哈利·波特，而不是学习做自己的哈利·波特。  
  
“我认为与其让我们告诉他真相，不如让他自己想起来。”斯内普沉思了一阵，“德拉科，明天先带他来我的实验室，让我给他做一个全身检查，那场大爆炸可能给他的身体造成了严重的损伤。”  
  
“好的，斯内普教授。”  
  
“你们现在是怎么打算的？”罗恩站起来，“一个月以后就是哈利·波特逝世十周年哀悼日，你们想让他自己给自己哀悼吗？”  
  
“等等，哈利·波特？”赫敏一个健步蹿到三人中间，用力地咽了一口口水，“你们是说，我哥哥是詹姆斯·波特和莉莉·波特的儿子？我知道他从一岁起就很有名，因为里德尔没能杀掉他，波特夫妇为了保护他而献出了自己的生命。可，可为什么他的‘逝世’需要哀悼？”  
  
德拉科抬起下巴，专注地看着赫敏，让赫敏不得不转移目光，和他对视起来。他靠着墙壁，神情骄傲，“因为他亲手杀了汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔。”  
  
赫敏倒吸了一口凉气，“里德尔死了？”随即，她又摇了摇头，“可再上任一名食死徒，并不会给上下两城带来什么。”  
  
“你错了，女孩，”斯内普说，“现在的当政者是金斯莱·沙克尔，十年间，他都致力于推动上下两城的改革，乐观来看，两年内霍格沃兹就会和下城互通。”  
  
“不，我们完全不知道这些。事实上，我和哈利花掉了家里几乎所有的钱才得到了两个名额，但混蛋山姆并没有给我们身份证明，他把我们卖了！”赫敏踢了一下桌角，这个新的消息意味着她可以很快就把爸爸妈妈接上来，“不过，算了，反正我很快就能和父母团聚了。”  
  
“容我打断一下，”德拉科抬手，扬起了让在场的另外两个男人无比熟悉的假笑，“我反对两年之内开通通道，”他挥手，让忍不住向他走过来扬起拳头的罗恩回去坐下，“不过，现在最重要的事情是让哈利恢复记忆，在这之前，希望各位可以全力配合我。也就是说，你们需要装作不知道他是哈利·波特，尤其是你，韦斯莱，如果你不捣乱，我可以考虑不再反对你的下一个提案。”  
  
罗恩嘟囔着哈利不应该被德拉科作为政治上的要挟筹码，但也没有再说什么，作为哈利从小到大最铁的兄弟，他知道哈利不会希望这个时候自己出来阻止。他还能说什么呢？他除了答应以外，什么都不能说！  
  
“马尔福先生，你真的是哈利·波特的丈夫吗？”赫敏谨慎地问道，毕竟这个人在前不久还表现得像个混蛋，她不能放心地把哥哥交给这样的人。  
  
德拉科翻了个白眼，“是的，小姐，我们已经结婚了，只是不巧，在结婚之后没多久我就开始了独守空房十年的生活，所以就算我想做什么也是配偶间的正当诉求，请你不要再问了，女士。”  
  
赫敏的脸突然红了，她咬着嘴唇不再继续这个话题，“那么我想，我住在这里可能不太合适，斯内普先生，我可以继续在实验室住吗？”  
  
斯内普点头表示同意，他看了看楼梯的方向，还是没有去看哈利，他说道：“明天一早就带他过来，我会准备好一切。”然后带着赫敏离开了这里，他好怕一个人打理女孩的那只脏猫。  
  
“那我也走吧，我怕见到哈利就忍不住说实话。”罗恩撇撇嘴。  
  
“好像这里有任何人在留你似的，”德拉科开始没事找事地收拾东西，暗示罗恩可以走了，“啊，为什么我好像闻到了不太妙的味道，是什么东西在我的屋子里？”  
  
罗恩一边咒骂着德拉科一边坐上自己的飞行器，他也一分钟都不想和马尔福多待！  
  
哈利被德拉科无情地关进了房间里，不知道为什么，当马尔福老板表现得疏离时，他会感到难过。现在的楼下，马尔福在和他的朋友们谈话，而他们所有人都认识哈利·波特。在下城时，哈利曾多次听见赫敏提起波特这个姓氏，如今他被套上了这个名字，这太扭曲了，哈利·波特那样的名人不应该是谁都可以替代的，而他，也并不想替代别人。即使他只是一个蝼蚁，他也只想做自己。  
  
哈利在沙发上坐下，光滑舒适的睡衣贴着自己的身体，在告诉他，他在一个不属于自己的地盘里。他用左手捏着后颈，想象着那里那个文身的模样。D，是什么意思？还是并没有特殊含义的一个随意的字母？可能只是他在文身时翻开了字母表随意的一指。  
  
太安静了，哈利听不见一点楼下的谈话声，可马尔福就是不想让他听见才把他关在这里的。他无聊地拿起柜子上的一个深蓝色小盒子，打开后，黑色的天鹅绒布上静静地躺着两枚简单的指环，它们的表面没有任何装饰，唯有内环面上刻了主人名字的首字母，H&D。  
  
哈利用小指勾起其中一枚，抚摸着D这个字母，它的尾端有一个小小的上翘的勾，像是手写的字体。他身上的那个D是不是也有一个上翘的小勾？哈利不太确定，他很少会用镜子观察自己的后颈。这应该只是一个巧合，很多人在手写D时都会有这样的习惯。哈利把戒指原封不动地放了回去，他不想被马尔福知道，他私自动了他的结婚戒指。  
  
几十分钟后，门被打开了，哈利的老板微笑着站在门框边看着他，说道：“我有点饿了，你可以给我做点东西吃吗？”  
  
“好，我这就去。”哈利起身，和德拉科擦肩而过来到厨房，他知道他的老板也跟在他的后面。德拉科看着哈利把锅拿出来，微微思索了一下，打开了冰箱，然后说尴尬地说：“呃，没有食材了。”  
  
德拉科这才想起他几乎不在家里做饭，所以并没有准备很多事物，今天的两顿已经耗尽了所有能吃的。他打开终端，随便点了两下，“一会就会送来。”然后他看向哈利，“你说你可以做任何事，那么……我可以让你做我的，厨师，吗？”德拉科停顿了几次才把一个句子说完，可这也太别捏了，别扭到他差点咬到自己的舌头，他是怎么想到厨师这个词的？  
  
“好。”哈利很快就答应了，想到马尔福自己做的东西有多难吃，他就没有办法拒绝这个要求。可马尔福应该只知道他会做一些东西，并不知道他会做很多，更不能确定他做出来的东西一定好吃，他为什么这么草率地就让自己做厨师？  
  
快递盒很快被无人机送到门口的台阶上，哈利出去把他拿进来时又听见了两声门禁系统对波特先生的问候，看来他应该早点习惯这些。他只做了一人份的晚餐，中午吃太多导致的结果就是现在完全没有食欲。哈利坐在德拉科的正对面，把餐盘推到他的面前，然后静静地坐在那里看着，他希望德拉科能喜欢他做的口味。  
  
德拉科在吃饭的时候头一直低着，让哈利非常疑惑，他想看看德拉科的表情反馈，好下次改进。  
  
德拉科缓慢地舀着汤送进嘴里，味道有一些淡，哈利在十年里已经习惯了节省调味料，但这确实是他熟悉的味道。他无声地吃着，不敢把头抬起，他怎么这么见鬼地脆弱，只是喝了一碗汤就开始哭了，自从哈利回来，他眼睛下方的水肿就没有消去过，那一定很丑。  
  
哈利不知道为什么马尔福就开始哭，他低着头只会让泪水更快地滴落，滴落在浓汤里。他并没有放生洋葱啊？  
  
可能马尔福先生又想起了什么过往，哈利不知道真正的“哈利·波特”离开了多久，但马尔福先生一定不愿意走出来，甚至愿意找一个和他非常相似的自己在身边放着。哈利的鼻子开始莫名地发酸，他想让马尔福别哭了，他不应该总是这样，波特肯定不想看到他总是哭。  
  
哈利这么想的时候，他的手已经伸过去抹掉了德拉科眼角的眼泪，大拇指自然而然地擦掉了他脸颊上的泪渍。当他看见德拉科震惊地抬起头，水汪汪地灰眼睛里闪着奇异的光时，哈利意识到自己可能冒犯了他，闪电般地把手缩回去，小声地说道：“抱歉，我不是故意的。我只是，想请你……好好吃饭。”  
  
“好。”德拉科哽咽地说。这是一个很好的预兆，哈利对他并非没有感情，他相信哈利就算再圣父，也不会随便就给别人擦眼泪。  
  
晚餐在两个人的静默之间吃完了，哈利觉得有些尴尬，他怎么就把手伸出去了，这样反而自己像个唐突的人，他又不是真的是哈利·波特，这种事怎么都轮不到自己来做。但还好，马尔福并没有怪他，以后他需要更注意一点了。  
  
哈利一个人躺在平滑的大床上，内心思绪万千，当马尔福让他睡在主卧时，他迟疑过，难道他不是一个厨师吗？好吧，可能还要做其他的兼职。哈利不知道为什么自己对这种事的接受度如此高，那些本应该出现的厌恶、排斥的情绪并没有出现，取而代之的是微微加速的心跳。但马尔福没有过来，哈利在床上辗转反侧到后半夜，在观影室发现了他。  
  
德拉科已经窝在沙发上睡着了。哈利的老板是一个高个子，双腿蜷缩起来一定会让他不舒服，没有让厨师睡在卧室，但老板却睡沙发的道理。哈利慢慢地走近他，蹲在沙发边上看着德拉科在睡梦中也紧闭着的嘴唇和锁起的眉头，他很白，是一种不太健康的白，可以看到脖子上爬着的纤细的青涩血管。哈利拨弄了一下德拉科的头发，想要看看他的发根是不是深色，弄清楚这样的颜色是不是染的。  
  
可他们才认识了一天而已，自己对老板的关注是不是有些多了？哈利站起来，想要离他远点，但看到德拉科不舒服的姿势，又想把他挪到床上去，换自己睡这里。他把左臂伸入德拉科弯起的腿弯之下，自然而然地想抬起他的肩膀，却发现自己的右边空无一物，他做不到。被堵塞了十年的巨大挫败感一下子涌上来几乎要把哈利击倒，他触电一般地离开德拉科三米远，他在做什么？他落荒而逃。  
  
德拉科听见那不自然的脚步声离去后，平静地睁开眼睛，把自己的腿伸直。这张沙发很大，完全可以做床，并不会让人不舒服，但哈利的举动确实让德拉科心里很舒服，而手臂，很快就会有的。  
  
第二天，当他们去到斯内普的实验室，面色阴沉的黑发男人已经带着自己的新学徒准备好了一切。  
  
“哈利，把衣服脱了站上台阶。”赫敏像一个熟练工作了多年的助理一样，冷酷又公式化地对哈利发布命令。  
  
哈利把衬衫的口子解开，却没有立刻拉开衣襟，他看了一眼德拉科，金发的老板站得好近，如果他能离远一点，甚至是出去这间屋子就好了。十年里，哈利从来没有因为身体的残缺有过任何想法，但面对这个人，他却产生了自卑的情绪，他在暗中把自己和哈利·波特做对比。  
  
银白的光线从哈利的头顶扫到他的脚趾，所及之处升起一股暖意，又很快消散了。然后他看到斯内普博士向自己走过来，下撇的嘴唇让法令纹更加明显，可他应该没有两百岁。斯内普一声不吭地打量着哈利，直看得哈利浑身发麻才走开。  
  
这个人是不是对自己有什么意见？哈利想，可能他并不想看到一个和波特长得如此像的人吧，不过只要赫敏能在他这里好好待着，自己不被待见也没有关系。  
  
斯内普带着赫敏整理了一下数据，让德拉科下周再带哈利过来。  
  
当火弩箭的舱门被合上时，哈利看到罗恩的飞行器在不远处落下，他从捧着一束花，对着反光的机身整理了一下头发，就往实验室里冲去。哈利看着罗恩，觉得他很有趣，左手抚摸上操作盘。这些东西在哈利的手掌下方传来冰冷的温度，在德拉科的操作下，他们腾空而起，在空中平稳地飞行起来。  
  
“你喜欢这些吗？”德拉科问道，“下次可以由你来操纵，顺便学着做我的司机。”  
  
哈利把手伸回，在胸前握成一个拳，他是真的想开飞行器，但他从来没有试过，“可我没有驾驶执照。”  
  
“我给你一个。”  
  
哈利不解地看着德拉科，身份证明可以用别人的，驾驶执照也可以用别人的吗？他从来没有接触过这些，万一出了事故该怎么办？  
  
“不用了。”哈利很快拒绝了，如果有机会，他可以考一个自己的，没有必要现在就拿大家的生命安全开玩笑。  
  
但即使是这样，一回到家里，哈利就接住了德拉科扔过来的波特的驾照。奇怪的是，这张驾照上的波特额头上并没有疤，这样一来，哈利和照片里波特一模一样看不出任何差别。他心里动了一下，这张驾照给他一种久违的熟悉感，好像他曾经几乎每天都把它戴在身上似的。  
  
“马尔福，你可以跟我说说波特先生是什么样的人吗？”  
  
德拉科停下正在书写的手，把钢笔放到一边，表情柔和地看着哈利，但又像在透过他的眼睛看其他地方，“他……是个很讨厌的人。”  
  
哈利快速眨了眨眼睛，讨厌的人？会有人和自己讨厌的人结婚吗？但，马尔福先生看上去并不讨厌他，他很爱他。  
  
“我曾经和他一起上学，他的成绩并不是非常好，但却让几乎所有的教授喜欢。啊，当然，斯内普教授不包括在内。”德拉科轻轻地笑起来，“他很正义，脾气很坏，性格有些莽撞，坚定地认为我是一个邪恶的人，是食死徒的预备役，一直致力于把我扭转过来。你觉得我是吗？”  
  
哈利摇摇头，他不认为马尔福是一个想当食死徒的人。下城的治安官一直都由食死徒担任，哈利见过他们折磨毫无抵抗能力的人的模样，又恶心又疯狂。  
  
“实际上，我是的。”看着哈利错愕的脸，德拉科大笑起来，“但我更想学着做一个另一面的人，就像哈利·波特一样。然而现实告诉我，我做不到，波特是一个圣父，我永远不会像他一样。”德拉科注视着哈利，“我曾经帮里德尔做事。”  
  
“所以我讨厌他，因为他太好了，他的信念从不动摇，总能坚定不移地向自己的目标前进，他是邓布利多最喜欢的学生，而我只是一个边缘人物。但是，他从来没有放弃我。”  
  
“我爱他。我爱哈利·波特。”  
  
哈利看见德拉科俊美无俦的脸隐藏在阴影里，此时恰好有一片阴云遮住了太阳，室内暗了一瞬。他的喉咙不自在的滚动了一下，为德拉科突然的告白。但哈利知道德拉科在说谁，“那他是怎么……去世的？”  
  
“他杀了里德尔，结束了他的暴政。”德拉科闭上眼睛，“后来，媒体争相去采访他，但没人能找到他，因为我们正在登记结婚，是邓布利多给他打开的绿色通道。那是我最快乐的一天，也是最痛苦的一天，他当晚就在一场大爆炸中离开了我。”  
  
“爆炸？为什么会有爆炸？”  
  
“是一个隐藏在我们之间的食死徒——小巴蒂·克劳奇，他要给里德尔报仇，谎称我在政务大楼里临时加班，波特就上钩了。”德拉科苦涩地笑了，“很可笑吧，这个谎言太低级了，但是他就这么信了。所以我时常在想，他的脑袋里装的到底是不是杂草，明明那个时候，我们已经得到了斯内普给的情报。”  
  
哈利沉默了一阵，失神地说：“因为你有可能在那儿。只要有万分之一的可能，他都不会不去的。”  
  
“你说得对，所以韦斯莱一直不肯放过我，我也没法怪他，因为我也不肯放过自己。他们一直在劝哈利不要和我在一块，因为我的父亲是一个食死徒，我很有可能会害死他，结果我真的害死了他。”  
  
“你不是，这和你无关。”哈利不知何时已经走到了德拉科的身边，他站在他的身后，左手捏了捏德拉科的肩膀，缓慢的向上移动，按住了他的脖子一侧，轻轻地安抚。哈利看着德拉科不由自主地用下巴蹭着自己的手背，心里流淌过暖流，这样真好，不论怎样，波特已经死了，只有他站在这。  
  
哈利不知道自己是怎么了，他对他的老板产生了不该有的感情，他想爱护他，触碰他，用嘴唇啄掉他的眼泪。可德拉科在一分钟之前还在诉说自己有多爱哈利·波特，那个有着救世主名号的人为了他而死，但自己现在却产生了这样不道德的想法。可是，哈利·波特已经离开十年了，德拉科还有两百多年的人生，他不能永远抱着这样的想法过活，那会杀了他。  
  
“我可以叫你德拉科吗？”哈利问道。  
  
“你可以。”  
  
德拉科把哈利的手臂从自己的肩上拿开，把他丢在了身后继续睡了沙发。  
  



	3. Chapter 3

这一周里，哈利过得无比舒适，不用再担心有了这顿没有下顿，不用再在垃圾场里艰难地寻找一两件尚且能用的东西，更重要的是，他已经可以和他的漂亮老板像朋友一样的聊天了。  
  
哈利让德拉科教他怎么驾驶飞行器，出乎意料的是，哈利一上手就完全掌握了，坐在驾驶舱里，好像自己和火弩箭是多年的老朋友似的，它们配合得无比得当。  
  
今天是一周前就约好的去斯内普博士那里的日子，德拉科和哈利说好，回来时让哈利来驾驶。那意味着什么呢？德拉科已经认可了自己的驾驶技术？虽然一只手难免有些不太方便，但哈利有自信成为一个合格的司机。  
  
他跟着德拉科来到实验室，赫敏迎接了他们，小姑娘看上去非常开心，喜形于色，暂时没有去学老师绷着脸的样子，她把哈利拉过去，“快过来，今天我们要给你一个惊喜！”  
  
“是什么？”哈利被赫敏按在床上，看到斯内普对自己示意脱衣服，解开了领口的一颗扣子。  
  
“我来吧。”德拉科扶着哈利的肩膀，让他转向自己的方向，两人的手指在哈利胸前巧合地触碰在一起。哈利看了一眼德拉科，不动声色地把食指缩进自己的拳头里，但德拉科却非常坦然地对自己笑了一下，眼睛微微弯了一个弧度。  
  
当他看着德拉科顺着自己的前襟，一颗一颗地解开衣扣，他的胸腹渐渐暴露在德拉科的视线之中时，高温从胸口漫过哈利的脖子一直延伸到耳后。他想不通德拉科为什么这么做，这看上去是一种不太好的暗示，可德拉科不应该这样，他在给他一种暗示。哈利在心里对波特先生说了几遍抱歉，但德拉科要把衬衫从他的肩头拉下时，哈利条件反射般得握住了他的手。  
  
“没关系的，我不介意。”德拉科轻轻挣脱出来，一下子向后把衬衣剥离了哈利的身体。  
  
哈利的左手还停留在半空中保持着虚握的姿势，他小心地看了一眼德拉科的眼睛，那里的深色一切如常，他放松地笑了。  
  
“我假设你们看够了，那么我要开始了？”斯内普冷漠的声音在二人的旁边响起。他挑高了黑色的眉，一年不耐地看着他们，带着手套的手里拿着一条仿生手臂。  
  
德拉科连忙把自己的位置让给斯内普，移向了哈利的另一边。斯内普叮嘱了赫敏几句，让她在旁边注意观察数据，另一边把手按在了哈利的右肩。  
  
哈利从没有这么紧张过，他可以拥有一条新的手臂？他看着斯内普把那条手臂靠近自己的肩膀保持不到一厘米的距离，手臂里伸出许多蓝色或绿色的细小触角，钻入自己右臂的断面。“啊。”坏死的部分好像在复活，又疼又痒，让哈利忍不住闷哼出声。这完全是全新的体验，哈利的右边正在新生，而左边，德拉科握住了他的手。  
  
“好了，试一试。”斯内普站起来说道。  
  
哈利的视线跟着抬起的右臂移动，他把手臂在身前伸直，张开手掌尽力舒展自己，再用力握拳，试着向前方猛地打出。接着，他摸了摸被子，略微粗糙的触感从新的右手传递上来，哈利欣喜地感觉到自己在颤抖，他看向德拉科，发现他和自己一样兴奋。  
  
哈利不知道曾经的自己是不是完好的，但那不重要，现在他是了！他用右手小心的一点一点接近德拉科的脸，却在相差一指距离时停住了，他可以吗？用这只手去碰他。在哈利犹豫时，德拉科向自己的左边靠过去，端着哈利的右手贴在自己的脸上，他蹭了蹭，闭上眼睛。  
  
哈利用心去感触，他可以感受到德拉科温热消瘦的脸颊，还有细小的绒毛，高高的颧骨，锋利的下颚线。他的手指在德拉科的脸上四处流连，不忍离开，“这感觉太好了，不像是真的。”  
  
“它就是真的，哈利。”德拉科捧住哈利的手背，在他的掌心落下一吻，他一定可以感觉得到。  
  
“哦是真的。”哈利动了一下，但没有再把手挪开，他享受着这一切。现在的他并不比波特先生差，他为什么不试试呢？德拉科都吻了他了。  
  
斯内普叹了一口气，他不想看到这两个人在他面前卿卿我我，但为了他曾经给德拉科的承诺，他必须要忍耐。  
  
“嘿，赫敏！上次你说你不喜欢大红色，所以我今天换了向日葵，它很衬你！”罗恩大喇喇地推开实验室的门，旋风一样地冲到赫敏身边，把一大束金黄的向日葵塞进赫敏的怀里。  
  
“黄色我也不喜欢！韦斯莱先生，我已经原谅你上次的出言不逊了，请你不要再送花过来。记住，我是色盲！”赫敏不满地说。  
  
“色盲？没关系，斯内普博士能给你治好，是吧？哦，FUCK！哈利，你！”罗恩这才发现哈利在坐在实验室的中央，他跳到哈利身边，从德拉科手臂抢过哈利的手，自己抚摸着，“你好了！斯内普的动作太快了，这简直完美！”  
  
“谢谢。”哈利不自在地把手从罗恩手里抽回来，这个叫韦斯莱的人太过于热情，让自己有些招架不住，甚至有些不会察言观色。哈利对罗恩打断了自己和德拉科的互动感到不满，但他知道罗恩是一个心思单纯的人，他是哈利·波特的挚友，所以无法对他生起气来。他看到赫敏脱了白大褂，把那一丛金灿灿的向日葵包起来，完全找不到该放在哪里的样子，说道：“你这是在做什么？给我妹妹送花？”  
  
“嗯？”罗恩笑起来说，“上次我误会了她，对她说了一些不好的话，现在正在给她道歉。”  
  
“我提醒你，她还不到十八岁。”  
  
“哦！没关系，我不介意！”罗恩乐呵呵地整理了发型，看到在场的人突然脸色变差，不明就里，“怎么了？我也才四十六岁而已。”  
  
“四十六？那说明你是个老东西。”德拉科假笑了一下，把罗恩推到斯内普那边，“教授，我想你的实验室应该禁止闲杂人等出入。”  
  
“我正在考虑。”斯内普点头。  
  
在罗恩还在和斯内普吵闹的时候，哈利已经穿好衣服来到赫敏身边。赫敏握了握他的手，说道：“哥哥，我为你感到开心。”  
  
“我也是，”哈利摸摸赫敏的头发，“花很漂亮，你可以找一个花瓶把它装起来。”  
  
哈利和德拉科跟赫敏道了别，由哈利坐在了驾驶位，德拉科自然就坐上了副驾。哈利用两手操控着火弩箭，带着德拉科升上云层，慢速地飘浮着，“谢谢你为我做这些。”  
  
“没什么。”  
  
“为了波特？”  
  
德拉科轻笑，“为了波特。”  
  
哈利按了加速按钮，让火弩箭全力向家的方向冲去，他们近乎垂直地降落，气流将将短短的草坪吹得向两边倒去，飞行器在极限距离平稳落地了。德拉科解开安全带，心惊肉跳地下来，他很久没有这样飞过了，也没有想到哈利初次飞行就敢这样尝试，不过也难怪，他是学校里有史以来最好的驾驶员，飞行是他的本能，已经融入了他的血肉。  
  
“欢迎回家，波特先生。”门禁系统的机械音响起。  
  
又是波特！哈利不满地踢了一下自己的鞋，他开始讨厌波特了。明明他已经离开，但所有人都在绕着他转。德拉科对他好完全是建立在他和波特长得一模一样的基础上，跟他自己毫无关系。但他还得谢谢波特，如果没有他，自己不可能被买下留一条命，也不能重新变成一个健全的人。波特！  
  
而德拉科·马尔福，他品行有问题！他三番五次地暗示什么，让哈利觉得他对自己也是有想法的，但他又再说一切都是为了波特？如果他真的爱波特，就不应该这么做。  
  
哈利把自己关进房间里，靠在门上又可悲地发现这个房间是德拉科和波特的房间，是他在鸠占鹊巢。他用力锤了一下门板，新的右手是如此好用，但只能清晰地提醒他德拉科是个混蛋。哈利不是几岁的孩子，他早就看出德拉科暗示的一切，什么厨师什么司机，都是他的老板想让他和自己一起生活的借口。  
  
既然如此，为什么还要伪装呢？直白地说出来，告诉哈利他想要一个情人，也总比这样暧昧不清忽远忽近要好。哈利冷笑了一声，看来波特真的是一个圣人，这样的伴侣他都可以忍受？但哈利忍不了。  
  
“哈利，你怎么了？”德拉科敲敲门，在门外问道。  
  
德拉科面前的房门被猝不及防地拉开，房间的窗帘是打开着的，明亮的阳光从窗户照射进来，却给面前背对着窗户的哈利蒙上了阴影。他把德拉科推到对面的墙上，看着那双不知所措的灰眼睛，“波特死了。”  
  
“……什么？”  
  
“波特已经离开你了，但是我在这儿。”  
  
德拉科把哈利推开一点，轻按在他的胸口上，他可以感觉到哈利的心跳得很快，是什么促使他说出这样的话的？但德拉科现在的心情和哈利一样，激动又慌张，接下来会发生什么呢？  
  
“你想说什么，哈利？”德拉科在哈利的耳边吐气，他在有意诱导。  
  
他怎么能这么做？明明是他一直在……哈利管不了那么多了，他把他的老板按在了墙上，不由分说地吻了他。好软，带着甜味的水润触感，还不等哈利更加深入地探索，就又被德拉科推开了。他拿着一个小巧的针筒，在哈利眼前晃了晃，“斯内普说你需要每天注射一针这个。”  
  
哈利不满地说道：“什么东西？”  
  
德拉科把食指放在哈利的唇上，示意他停止问有关这些的问题，然后搂着哈利的脖子让他坐下。哈利还是不愿意放弃，即使德拉科看上去是铁了心要岔开话题，他仍要把话题绕回来，“波特死了，他已经离开你了，你应该要把他忘了。”  
  
德拉科小声地应了一声，把哈利的衬衣往下扒了扒，轻柔地抚摸着那个灰绿的手写体字母，说道：“他会回来的，他就在这儿呢，我给他打了标记，在哪我都能找回来。”  
  
哈利能感觉到德拉科在描摹那个D，可这个标记和德拉科有什么关系？Draco，D……好像一张透明薄纱做得门横在哈利与德拉科之间，钥匙在他的附近，但哈利就是没有办法找到。他的后颈被吹了口气，一个蚂蚁刺咬般的感觉闪过了一下，然后一股冰凉的液体被德拉科推了进去。很快，哈利的整个后脑都在发热，好像什么东西正在融化。那股热流蔓延到哈利的前额，让他的眼睛胀痛到挣不开，好疼，好难受。  
  
哈利撑不住了，他放弃了挣扎，卸了力气想要倒在冰凉的地板上，却被一个温暖的怀抱接住了。这个地方一定是最安全的港湾，哈利带着这样的想法熟睡过去。  
  
德拉科把哈利拖上床，给他换好衣服盖上被子，自己合衣侧躺在哈利身边。他非常满意看到哈利仍然爱他，就像飞行是哈利的本能一样，他不能不爱德拉科·马尔福。在迷失了十年过后，在什么都不记得的情况下，面对买了自己的老板，英雄波特的未亡人，他依旧说出了他心里的想法。  
  
“波特已经死了，而我在这里。”  
  
哎，德拉科该怎么和哈利说出波特就是他的真相呢？现在他们正在做的，就像一场背德的游戏，惊险又刺激，处处充满了新奇。他越表现得对波特忠贞，哈利就越痛苦，德拉科终于放弃折腾哈利了，他揽住哈利，让自己的下巴垫在哈利的肩上，希望他第二天醒来不要受到惊吓。  
  
可哈利仍然受到了惊吓。他醒来时，发现自己的脸颊紧紧贴着德拉科的额头，他习惯性地把怀里的人抱紧一点，给他的额头落一个吻再起床。可这不对！哈利惊地差点从床上滚下来，确认自己没有把德拉科吵醒，才小心地下楼赶往厨房。  
  
哈利的脑袋还残留着一种宿醉般的疼痛，他想起德拉科给自己注射的一剂不明药液，它让他几乎立刻就晕倒了，那是什么？哈利还做了几个梦，但他确定这些并不在这十年的记忆里。  
  
他看到镜子里一个和自己非常相似的孩子正认真地整理飞行服，郑重的戴上手套和护肘。可这个孩子不是他，镜子里的男孩额头上有一道伤疤，那是哈利·波特，并不是他！画面一转，他来到一片空旷的草坪，不远处还有另外一群孩子，他们统一穿着黑绿相间的制服，和自己的不太一样。他们以一个浅金发色的小鬼为中心，正不嫌无聊地挑衅一个胖胖的男孩，说他肯定连启动按钮在哪都不知道。  
  
然后，他飞上了天，驾驶着统一规格的军用飞行器，和那个嚣张的小鬼在空中比拼了一场，获得了胜利。  
  
哈利清醒地知道，那个混蛋一样的男孩就是德拉科，但自己是谁？他是哈利·波特？为什么不属于他的记忆会出现在他的脑海里？哈利开始慌乱，以至于在剃须时甚至划破了自己的下巴，他不敢相信德拉科居然做到这个地步，他要在他的脑海里植入波特的记忆。  
  
“哈利，你在流血。”不知什么时候，德拉科出现在哈利的身后，他指了指镜中哈利正在滑落血珠的下巴，找了一条干净的毛巾帮他擦掉，端着他的下巴涂上了止血凝胶。  
  
接下来的一周，哈利都在半梦半醒之中度过。他还看见了韦斯莱，他和波特住在一个宿舍，两人一起出生入死，发生了好多故事。其间还出现过德拉科，但他就像任何一个英雄主义小说中的小反派一样，做尽了无伤大雅的坏事，让主角头疼。  
  
然后他跪在地上，撕心裂肺地大喊，“德拉科，不要去！”  
  
“我必须去，我爸爸在他那里。”他看到德拉科离开了，没有回过一次头，而自己一直在用拳头锤击地面，直到那里布上了黑红的血迹。绝望、后悔和恨，填满了此刻的哈利·波特，罗恩拽着波特的手臂一直摇头，说道：“不。”  
  
战争是残酷的，哈利发现韦斯莱有一对双胞胎哥哥，他们其中一个的生命永远停留在那个夏天的夜晚。而德拉科，和他站在对立的两面，站在里德尔旁边。  
  
德拉科说得没错，他曾经真的是一个反面的人，他在帮里德尔做事。不知道波特看见德拉科站在那里的时候是怎么想的，哈利简直不能将自己带入那个角色去思考，他会生不如死。但在一切都尘埃落定之后，英雄也落幕了，哈利最后看到的一个场面是冲天的火光和让他失聪的爆炸。  
  
哈利缩在被子里，那些记忆带着情感不打招呼地一个劲地往他的脑袋里钻，他不知道自己能不能支撑过去，死神好像已经在向他招手了。当德拉科把哈利从被窝里拉出来时，他还没有意识到自己已经痛哭流涕了。  
  
德拉科让哈利把自己的头紧紧贴在他的胸口，双手保护性地搂住哈利，五指插入他湿漉漉的黑发间，温柔地说：“你还好吗？我在这，你会没事的。”哈利用更有力的双臂环抱住德拉科的腰作为回应。  
  
斯内普给的药剂永远是最猛的，病人在康复的过程中往往会伴随着极端的痛苦，但效果也最为突出。没有人知道这位医学博士究竟为何会产生这样折磨病人的怪癖，但整个霍格沃兹的人都知道，不到真的临死前，不要去找斯内普，否则他会让你真的濒死。  
  
直到入夜，剧烈的疼痛才慢慢消退，哈利已经失去行动的力气，“我饿了，德拉科。”  
  
“好，我去给你……点外卖。”德拉科本想亲自给哈利做些吃的，转念一想，哈利现在比较虚弱，可能不合适吃自己做的东西。他感到遗憾，自己生病时最幸福的事情就是喝到哈利做的浓汤，但哈利却没有这样的待遇。  
  
“不了，德拉科，你过来，”哈利躺在床上向德拉科招手，“我困了，想睡一下。”  
  
德拉科踢掉拖鞋快速扑上床，哈利是什么意思，他已经全部记起来了吗？他凑到哈利的旁边，两人的鼻尖几乎要碰到一起，哈利突然伸手一拉，让德拉科倒在自己的身上，用力把他抱在怀里，好像怕稍微松一下手，他就会像风一样消失不见。  
  
德拉科近距离地看着哈利熟睡的脸，确认这会是哈利这么多天以来第一个无梦的睡眠，他用袖口擦掉哈利额头的薄汗，轻轻碰了碰他的嘴唇，和哈利一起陷入沉睡。  
  
哈利在太阳升起前睁开眼，清明地望着浅色的天花板。德拉科浅浅的呼吸吐在他的肩膀上，但他却要远离这些。他小心地把德拉科的头放在枕头上，简单地穿了衣裤就启动了波特的火弩箭。  
  
“赫敏。”哈利坐在实验室的角落里突然出声。  
  
“啊！”赫敏被吓了一跳，差点把手中的电子报告向哈利砸去，“你怎么进来的？出什么事了？”  
  
“你们实验室的门禁系统需要升级了，太好解开了。”  
  
赫敏愣了一下，问：“你已经恢复记忆了？”  
  
哈利不自在地转移了目光，“确实有一些记忆在我的脑海中，但那不是我的。”  
  
“为什么你会这么说，那就是你的！”  
  
哈利摸上了自己的额头，记忆中的哈利·波特因为那个伤疤而被陌生人认出，包括他的兄弟罗恩，在第一次见面时，那个红发的男孩指着他的疤痕兴奋地叫道：“你就是哈利·波特！”可，他没有这个疤。  
  
“出什么事了，哈利？我必须尽快报告斯内普教授。”赫敏拍了拍他的肩膀。  
  
“不，别说。”哈利在心中酝酿着措辞，不知道如何开口。  
  
自从踏入霍格沃兹，他的自信心就一直受到打击，他的老板的一个眼神就能把他钩得如坠云雾，但德拉科爱着另一个人，只爱他。德拉科可以为波特哭，可以为波特做一切的事，这都没关系，反正那些已经是过去式了。可德拉科不愿意忘记波特，他甚至要把哈利当做波特的替代品，这是哈利所不能接受的。他还不够好，不能让德拉科因为他本身而产生任何想法吗？  
  
一开始，哈利以为德拉科想要将波特的记忆移植给自己，但那些过去的回忆一波又一波像汹涌的浪一样袭来时，哈利感觉到了熟悉，他产生了一种要把这些记忆占为己有的错觉，好像那本该是他的一样。那道疤，是梦幻与现实的分界线，一直在提醒他，他不是哈利·波特。该死，他差一点就要说服自己了！  
  
“我不是他，我没有疤。”哈利无措地看着赫敏，红了眼眶。  
  
赫敏摇头，她已经再三确认过哈利的身份，他就是哈利·波特，绝不会出错。但他说的疤是怎么回事？赫敏安抚了哈利，让他睡在一张临时病床上，自己走向一边，拨通了罗恩的号码，再让罗恩去找德拉科过来。  
  
十分钟后，德拉科带着罗恩匆匆赶来，他驾驶着罗恩的飞行器，完全不顾会不会把它撞坏，急忙地降落了。  
  
“哈利！”德拉科穿着一身睡衣出现了，“我们回家。”  
  
哈利摇头，他需要冷静一下，思考以后的日子该怎么过，“不要。”  
  
“为什么？昨晚你还好好的，我以为你……”德拉科顿了顿，看了眼赫敏，“你想知道你为什么没有疤吗？”  
  
哈利紧盯着德拉科，希望他能给出一个合理的答案，否则他无法接受自己被迫接受别人三十多年记忆的事实。  
  
“因为，因为，”德拉科耳朵微红，“因为你不想我叫你‘疤头’，所以某天喝了酒之后去做了除疤手术。你会不记得这件事，完全是因为你喝醉了，并且除疤手术从你坐下到你站起来一共甚至不需要十秒！”  
  
“真，真的吗……？”哈利的脸突然红得像初生的太阳，他当然记得“疤头”这个外号，但没想到他没有疤痕的原因是因为这个。  
  
罗恩和赫敏跌坐在身后的椅子里，罗恩劫后余生般地说：“我以为出什么大事了，我的飞行器差点被马尔福弄报废。兄弟，我可以给你证明，那场手术是我们一起去做的，你是除疤，我是祛雀斑。”  
  
赫敏无可奈何地用力叹了一口气，到底为什么会发生这种事！她一度以为哈利的幸福生活即将走向终结，但没想到误会是源于一场美容手术？他们把实验室弄得一团糟，斯内普博士会把她杀了的！  
  
“你们都给我滚出去！我今天都不想见到你们！”赫敏用力地在男人们面前关上实验室的大门。  
  
罗恩给维修站发了一条讯息，让他们来斯内普实验室取走损坏的飞行器，至于他们的生命安全，罗恩管不了了，他必须先跑。  
  
罗恩在德拉科起飞前挤进火弩箭的机舱，不悦地说：“你想把我丢下去吗？别忘了是谁抢了我的飞行器，还把它撞坏了！”  
  
“好，我赔你一个新的，现在给我闭嘴，韦斯莱！“德拉科怒吼着，把火弩箭飙上云层。  
  
罗恩乖乖闭上了嘴巴，马尔福财团给他出钱买新的飞行器，他还能说不吗？不能。  
  
哈利闭上眼，很配合的也没有说话，他不想在这个时候再触怒德拉科。这个乌龙让他丢大了脸，一定也伤害到德拉科了吧。  
  
德拉科完全不管罗恩怎么处理自己，把火弩箭停在自家的后园草坪，就拉着哈利回了家。  
  
“欢迎回家，波特先生，马尔福先生。”  
  
“德拉科，抱歉，我不是真的想离开——”  
  
“我知道，你只是不确定自己是不是真的哈利·波特，”德拉科愤怒地把一身汗的睡衣脱了，光着上身站在客厅里，“就算你不是他，你就要走吗？在你恢复记忆之前，你甚至还吻了我，那时候你知道自己是谁吗？！”  
  
“那不一样！”哈利也被惹怒了，但他仍然找了一条毯子给德拉科披上，“那个时候我只是我自己，不是被强行灌输哈利·波特的记忆的冒牌货！”  
  
“你的自信到哪去了？就算是冒牌货，你也应该有信心强过正牌，为什么逃避？你以前可从来不会这样。”  
  
“已经十年了，德拉科，很多东西都变了。”哈利伤感地说，“你没有在下城生活过，不知道那里的人被打压成什么样。我什么都没有，甚至没有完好的身体，我是被你买回家的，你却要我和救世主比？你知道我用了多大的勇气才对你说出那些话的吗？波特死了，但是我在这里，我想让你接受现在的我，可……抱歉，是我的错，我以为你还是要把我变成波特。波特是什么人？还有将近半个月才是哀悼日，但是预言家日报早就每天都刊登他的头条了。”  
  
“是你的头条，哈利。”德拉科缓和下来。他确实不应该逼哈利，他不想看到哈利在提起从前的自己时像是在说一个陌生人。看来，他要重新考虑把哈利回来的消息公布于众了。  
  
“但那些事情已经离我很远了，你知道的，我一直不喜欢总是作为媒体的焦点，发表一些冠冕堂皇的讲话，你给我写的稿子我从来没有完整地背下来过。”哈利握紧了拳，“对不起，我让你失望了。”  
  
“你在说什么？”德拉科喃喃地说到，他把哈利从玄关拉过来，不去管他甚至没有脱鞋，“你怎么会让我失望，我一直都为你骄傲。”他捧着哈利的脸，让那双绿色的眼睛不要再躲闪，“既然你不喜欢，那以后都不要做了，我也很不喜欢这样。你死后，他们只在乎一个光明的象征倒了，但那和哈利·波特有什么关系？你只要做我一个人的救世主就够了，不需要做他们的。”  
  
哈利碰了碰德拉科的嘴唇，和他额头相抵，德拉科永远只在乎他本身，接受他在光环下的平凡，爱着这样的自己。他说道：“我爱你，一直都是。”  
  
“我也是，我爱你的任何模样，”德拉科笑起来，伸手去解哈利的皮带，“让我看看你的这里有没有变。记住，我把你买了，现在你的老板要求服务。”  
  
“可是我只是厨师和司机。”  
  
“那就再加一项——丈夫。”  
  
-  
  
后来，德拉科还是没有同意两年之内开启通道的提案，但更诡异的是，一直和马尔福不对付的韦斯莱，这次却选择站在马尔福的同一边。  
  
理由很简单，德拉科把自己一直以来都反对这个提案的原因告诉了赫敏和罗恩，上下两城的生活，在几百年之间有着天壤之别，突然让两边互通，绝对会让社会动荡。毕竟，下城的“知识分子”只能在垃圾堆里捡书看，更别提其他甚至二十六个字母都认不全的人了。  
  
他们达成了一个共识，下城里拥有特殊技能的人群可以通过考试的筛选，在两年后直接上来，而其他人，一律需要以贷款的方式在福利学校上七年的学。成绩优异者免除贷款，中等人群免除百分之三十，不通过的人免费再次入学，学到通过为止。  
  
赫敏的父母作为拥有特殊技能的人群，在两年后第一批来到上城，入职了斯内普实验室。  
  
而最让人不齿的是马尔福，他找了一个和哈利·波特几乎一模一样的专业飞行器飞行员结婚，而那个男孩才刚满十八。每当问起这件事，马尔福总是说：“拜托，谁不喜欢年轻的呢？”  
  
-END  
  



End file.
